


The New Hire

by Lindenharp



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new employee at Torchwood Three. Not everyone is happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



> This is a belated stocking stuffer for Yamx. Thanks to my betas, Canaana and Wendymr.

“Harkness, you’re insane!”

“You’re a psychiatrist now, Owen? What’s your objection to Chester joining Torchwood?”

“Who’s going to look after him? I don’t want my supply orders bollocksed up because Teaboy is busy with Chester.”

“I’ll help,” Gwen and Tosh say simultaneously.

“We’ll take turns,” Tosh adds.

“The girls won’t get anything done if they’re mooning over him,” Owen grumbles.

Chester says nothing.

“I’ll do it,” Jack says. “Torchwood needs him. We’ve enough work chasing aliens without handling terrestrial problems, too.”

Owen snorts. “He’ll be in your bed every night. Not that I care.”

Torchwood’s new Rodent Control Officer purrs.


End file.
